Thanksgiving
by ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: America invites some of the other nations to his house for a Thanksgiving feast. What could possibly go wrong?


England stood on the walkway to America's house, trying to postpone the inevitable just a bit. He, along with several other countries, had been invited to America's house for one of his holidays, Thanksgiving he called it.

He was forced to take the final steps to America's door by the arrival of France and Monaco. Monaco rang America's doorbell before France managed to start "talking" to England.

"Hey guys, glad you made it!" America said pulling the door open. He was dressed in a nice brown sports coat, a white button down shirt, nice blue jeans, and brown shoes. But after all, it was thanksgiving so he had to dress up, at least a little.

"Oui, what kind of party would it be without moi?" France said striding past America into the large front hall.

England rolled his eyes and followed France and through the door. "Thank you for inviting us America." England said (somewhat sarcastically) as he joined France in the hall.

"Okay, follow me!" America said enthusiastically as he walked down a hallway on the right. They'd walked for only a few moments before arriving at a large oak door. England looked at it curiously; he had never been in there before and he was curious as to what may be inside. England had only celebrated one Thanksgiving with America, and that had been the first one. He wondered just how much it might have changed in the last couple centuries.

"Find your seat and sit down, I'll be back as soon as everyone else gets here!" America made his way back through the large ornate doors and they shut behind him.

England took in his surroundings. There was a large rectangle shaped Mahogany table in the middle of the large room, and there were mahogany chairs that had an identical ornate design as the table had, and the cushions on the chair were made of a velvet-like red material. The floors were some sort of dark hardwood and there was a red rug that ran from the door to the large window on the opposite side of the rectangular room. The walls were a cream color and had massive oak beams spanning the distance between the floor and the ceiling every few feet, and between many of the beams there were paintings of important Americans, or furniture of some kind, or relics from America's past. The ceiling itself was the same colors as the wall, and was dome shaped. Two large, ornate, golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling lighting the room in the places the light from the window did not reach. There was a small plain door on the left side of the room that most likely led to a kitchen or something. Overall it was a grand eating or meeting room.

Russia and China were both there and seated at the end of the table near each other, and Italy, Romano, Japan, Germany and Prussia, were on the other side. There were three chairs open on Russia and China's right side, one on one of the ends of the table, and one next to Prussia, and one next to Russia.

At that moment, Italy was busy annoying Germany, and Romano was yelling at him for it, Japan was sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, China was saying something about food, and Prussia was giving death glares to Russia, who just sat there with his oblivious smile.

England glared at France and then made his way down the table to find his spot. On the plate setting next to China's he found a piece of paper with his name on it. He pulled out the chair and sat in it as France did the same with the one next to him. _That's just bloody fantastic!_ England thought. _Why did America have to me next to the frog!?_

France opened his mouth but before he could say anything the big doors opened again and let Canada in. Canada quietly found his seat next to France and sat down.

"Hello Canada. Your hair looks gorgeous today, as usual, just like mine."

"Ha! Only someone as desperate as you would compliment theirself!" England shouted, pointing his finger at France. Canada tried to say something but was of course, not heard by anyone. America strode out of the small door on the left and sat at the seat on the head of the table. When he opened the door, the smell of food was briefly experienced by all, creating a brief pause in the loudness.

"Hey America, is it almost time to eat? I'm hungry Ve~" Italy asked.

"It will be as soon as Molossia gets here and-"

"Hey jerks! What are you doing here!?" Molossia stomped in and immediately started flipping everyone off.

"Hey Molossia. You know, you really should calm down and be nice like you usually are. After all it is Thanksgiving."

"Uh… yeah I know America." Molossia said, seeming semi calm for a second and taking his seat next to Russia.

Russia smiled at him "Hello."

"Eh, you're kind of creepy…"

"So America, what is on the menu for today?" China asked.

"Knowing him it's probably some of his junk food, hamburgers and the like." England snorted.

"Actually I don't know. Probably turkey or something."

"Wait, how do you not know?" England asked.

"I'm not cooking it."

"Do you have a chef or something?" France asked.

"Eh no, actually it's-"

"Dinner's ready!" The small door slammed open and a girl in a green sweater, orange knee length skirt, and tall brown boots came in carrying a big silver tray with food on it. She slammed it down in the middle of the table and eyed the guests before heading back to the kitchen. Everyone took this time to look at the food and they realized it was a huge turkey.

"Wha…?" Was all England could manage before the girl was out again with a smaller tray. It had a ham on it. This process was repeated until she had brought out a bucket of mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce (the real stuff, and the stuff with can rims in it), dressing (A/N if you aren't sure what this is, just ask), macaroni and cheese, green bean casserole, sweet potato casserole, squash casserole, black eyed peas, gravy, biscuits, cornbread, deviled eggs, a pitcher of water, and two pitchers of tea.

"That's a lot of food." Prussia said, looking at the girl who had sat down in the chair next to him. It appeared all the guests (and hosts) were present.

"Ok whatever, give me the fuc-OWWW! What was that for!?"

The girl glared at him "Watch your mouth!" she smiled at him as he reached down to tentatively rub at his most likely bruised shin.

He pulled his hands up and reached for the turkey but was kicked again "Ow! I didn't do anything this time!"

"We. Won't. Eat. Until. We. Pray." She said, emphasizing every word. She then looked at America and he gulped a little.

"Okay okay, but first, everyone, this is Dixie, my little sister. She cooked all this food, and she's a pretty good cook too."

"Yeah, little miss Paula Dean." Molossia snorted.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me what I think you did?"

"No." He knew he was in deep crap now.

"Don't you dare compare me to that dirty old woman! And her stupid exaggerated accent! I'll let you off at that this time because it's Thanksgiving, but if you say that one more time, I'll be cookin' your legs over a fire! You understand!?" She had started off fairly quietly but ended up almost screaming.

Molossia had slid down in his chair a little and nodded "Okay, I get it."

"Okay guys I'm gonna pray now so we can eat!" Most of the nations didn't do anything, China just crossed his arms, and Russia just sat there smiling. Prussia on the other hand, having once been extremely religious himself bowed his head, as did Italy, and Japan did out of respect. Germany, France, and England also did so after receiving death glares from Dixie. Romano did so begrudgingly with several cuss words, but he bowed his head too.

"Okay let's do this!" America looked up and started his prayer "Yo big man! Uh, thanks for the food and stuff, and uh… thanks for like, making me all big and strong and stuff… and for friends too I guess. So yeah, America out!" Dixie rolled her eyes.

"Happy Thanksgiving guys!" America shouted before sitting down.

Suddenly Korea randomly appeared at the window (which opened magically) and shouted "Thanksgiving originated in Korea da ze!" Dixie frowned and stood up. Within seconds she was at the window. She picked up an iron made of iron (one of the relics on display from America's past) and slammed it square in the middle of Korea's face. Korea looked stunned for a second and then slid down from the window. No one heard from him for the rest of the day.

As America laughed Dixie took her seat and England cleared his throat nervously as he began putting food on his plate "Um, Dixie was it?" she nodded, piling her plate full of food "You look somewhat familiar, have we meet somewhere before?"

"Oui, I feel the same, have we also met?"France asked glancing from the food to her.

"Do the words 'Confederate States of America' ring any bells?" she said quietly, a dark aura that could rival Russia's gathering around her.

England gulped and looked at France who's eyes widened before he started talking in a slightly higher pitched voice. "I-is this stuff pink?" he asked while spooning some of the "pink stuff" onto his plate.

"Its cranberry sauce so naturally it's pink looking." The dark aura immediately dissipated and she was smiling again. England thought she was strange, but then again, all of the countries, micronations, and regions were pretty strange.

Prussia had taken a gulp of tea and almost spit it out in surprise "What is this!?" he gave the glass an odd look.

"It's sweet tea. You got your tea out of the one labled sweet. The other one is plain." She scrunched her nose up while saying plain.

"Sweet tea?" Japan questioned.

"It's a southern thing." America informed him.

Japan looked at America then back at his food and began to eat it cautiously. He had learned from experience that American food could be very… strange, to say the least. By the end of the meal, Japan had experienced cornbread and sweet tea for the first time. Two things Dixie had told him were "a southern staple!" She really did remind him a lot of America.

The main meal was finished quickly, and most of the food was gone (at the American trio's hands). For desert there was an apple pie, a pumpkin pie, and a giant comical turkey cake that was the combined effort of America and Dixie. All and all it was a nice normal Thanksgiving in America's house. The nations enjoyed it very much until Dixie informed them that they were staying to clean up the mess from the food fight.

**The End**

**Pretty crappy right? I just really wanted to write something for Thanksgiving, so this is it. I apologize for my OC-ness. I would like reviews if you want to give em to me. Oh and if you're an American and you've never had one of those dishes, shame on you! Especially if it's pumpkin pie. I mean you don't have to like them but really?! Come on! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving, and good luck with black Friday!**

**PS creative name, I know, but whatever. -_-**


End file.
